The prime medium for entertainment and advertising in today's scenario are the television and the internet. However, these mediums offer various disadvantages and have several limitations. The number of mobile phone users has experienced tremendous growth recently. This growth has also facilitated an expansion in the features available on a mobile phone. For example, the mobile phones are now equipped with an Internet browser feature, an e-mail feature and the like. It is inevitable that the advertisers will “push” advertisements to the mobile phone users. Any type of advertising messaging feature should balance an economic benefit for the advertisers with a shopping advantage for the mobile phone users. The use of mobile phones as a medium for advertising has till date been implemented in a very restricted manner, which till date has not extended up to its maximum potential. Also, the popularity that the mobile phone has gained as an interactive and communications device is yet to be exploited to achieve a more active and focused advertising and entertainment tool.
Also, the television today has got too fragmented with several hundreds of channels available and the broadcaster has no control over the viewership. From a viewer's point of view, an individual chooses a particular channel he wants to watch and keeps shifting from one to other very frequently.
Further, from an advertiser's angle, it is difficult to reach out to a target group without having to choose a number of selected channels. Hence, this current methodology costs a lot of money as the multiple channels are expensive with only a small percentage of the viewers being the right target viewers. This is called carpet bombing wherein a lot of ‘ammunition’ is wasted for a very small set of the target viewers.
Even if the channels are chosen as required and the viewers watch the selected program, they have a tendency to switch the channels during a commercial break. As a result, the end objective of the brand to have the right viewers watching the brand message is not achieved.
Also, the internet delivers a brand message to an individual viewer when he/she pulls the specific content on their machine. This does not help a brand to reach a group of viewers simultaneously unless each of them pulls the content. Besides, the internet as a medium is quite cluttered and not as visually appealing and readable as the TV which is a more vivid medium.
Further, moving on to the utility of the mobile phone today in the advertising and retail industry, its limited only to the extent of opinion polls for the events that happen on TV or radio.
Hence, therefore, a system is needed for implementing a method that intelligently communicates data/information to users in a manner that is acceptable to both the users and advertisers. Thus, there is a need for a system for providing a customized and field-specific range of menus and services to the user with an instant interactivity.
Further the limitations and the disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one skilled in the art, through a comparison of such systems with some aspects and the inventive features believed to be the characteristics of the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, as well as preferred modes of use, further objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood by a reference to the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.